Warrior's Heart
by Zubane
Summary: A young Lieutenant and his General work closely together, until one night. They become a bit closer, realizing they know very little about each other's background, after their pleasurable night. They decide to do things the correct way, rather than just jumping ahead.


"Leiutenant Mars wake up." General MacArther yelled into the sleeping boys ear. The younger boy shot up, rubbing his ice blue eyes. Mars looked up at the General his look innocent. The General's face grew warm and he sighed, "You fell asleep on the couch again, you should go crawl in bed before you catch a cold Lietenant." Mars nodded a little and stood up walking to his room slowly, once crossing the doorway, he had a sudden relization. He was no longer tired and huffed a bit angrily.

"I suppose I could use a bath then…" Mars said quietly to himself as he walked into the bathroom that was attached to his medium, victorian style bedroom. Mars bathed to relax himself, and propped his head on his hand, finding his thoughts drifting away. General MacArther quickly found himself in the youth's mind. Mars imagined the General dragging his damp, wet tongue across his… Mars lurched up in the warm bath water, his face beat red. "Nonononononono!" he found himself yelling into the silence. "That was very wrong Mars! He's your superior!" Mars was thrown out of his fit when there was a knock on the door, and MacArther's voice came through the wooden door. "Are you almost done Lieutenant? It's late and we must be up early for drills." Mars found he couldn't speak, he started to wonder why he had taken the offer from the General on the living arrangements, to stay in his living quarters, to share a house. Mars sighed, and MacArther's voice came through the door, again, sounding more worried, the door handle jiggled a little, "Lieutenant? Mars? Alexi?" Mars face grew warm again and quickly stood up and wrapped robe around himself.

"Please don't worry, I'm fine, I was just getting out." Mars replied hastily as he tied the robe shut and opened the door to meet the emerald eyes of his one-sided beloved General. "See? I'm fine." General MacArther found his eyes wandering, as the door had swung open to reveal his young lieutenant clothed only in a bath robe, his blonde hair wet and matted to his head. MacArther's eyes trailed down to where, disappointedly, his robe cut off view. MacArther's need increased, and he found the young Lieutenant hard to resist that ever before. Screw it, if after it all, Mars hated him, he would deal with it.

MacArther grabbed Mars' hand and pulled him into his broad chest,

"Sleep with me, Alexi" he whispered seductivley, and Mars found it hard to believe at first, but blushed furiously. "S..Sir…I… Don't think that's appropriate." Mars looked away from his beloved general's gorgeous emerald eyes, though they were quickly met again when MacArther pulled his chin gently back up. "Just for tonight, Ranks, shifts, drills… they don't matter… It's just you, Alexi, and me, Vincent tonight. Please. Sleep with me." Mars' eyes grew teary as his lips formed a smile.

"Yes… Yes I would love to lay with you tonight…" As if the first part was all he needed to hear, MacArther's lips met the young, tender lips of the cute lieutenant. The passion of MaCarther's lips nearly knocked the fragile soldier over, Mars gripped the front of MacArther's jacket to keep himself up, though he didn't need it as MacArther had already snaked a hand to the back.

MacArther's tongue rubbed impatiently against the lips of Mars, awaiting entrance. Mars slowly parted his lips, the larger general took that moment to explore every inch of the boy's mouth, playing gently with his tongue. Mars felt drool drip from the side of his mouth, as they passionatley deepened their kiss.

Once they pulled away, Mars panted heavily trying to regain the air lost in the passion, MacArther lifted the boy against the wall, using his large hips to keep the much smaller boy up. Mars could feel his beloved General's member hardening, and bit his lip. MacArther kissed down Mars' neck finding a place between the ear and the neck where he could tell a jolt was sent down the lieutenant's spine when it was even touched. He bit down, a bit harshly as he did a moan escaped the boy's lips. "haa…". MaCarther looked up at his sweet lieutenant and smirked a bit, parting the damp robe he was wearing he set a hand on the young boy's member, already hard from the little activity that was going on.

"You must be very young to get this aroused so easily." Mars' pouted a little at this,

"Stop teasing me, Vincent." Mars decided to see what reaction that would get out of him, and it was indeed and interesting one. MacArther blushed lightly and huffed a bit, kissing Mars deeply once more, using a hand to fumble with his belt buckle for a few moments, before getting it undone. MacArther's own member was much larger that the young lieutenants. Mars felt the bare member, first against his leg then rubbing against his own. Mars pulled away gasping for air, he reached the hand down that wasn't wrapped around MacArther's neck and rubbed the general's member lightly. It twitched under his touch, the general groaned a bit as well. Though Mars kept rubbing it from shaft to tip, the general suddenly moved his hand from his member and lifted Mars up a little higher, at firs the young lieutenant thought he was in trouble, so he braced himself for whatever was to come, though when the General lowered him, MacArther's member rubbed against the boy's enterence. Mars felt himself gasp, and bite his lip, though after several minutes, he found himself impatient.

"Vincent… Please…" Mars begged, "Please… I want you inside me…" MacArther's senses were stimulated once more by the sound of his name, his first name coming from the lips of the one, even at first sight, he wanted to be his lover. MacArther nodded,

"Though I haven't prepped you, are you sure you're ready, Alexi?" Mars nodded lightly,

"It isn't my first time, I'm sure I will be okay…" Mars said slowly. MacArther pressed his tip lightly against his enterence, and slowly pushed inwards. Mars' tightened his grip on his beloved General's hair, slowly did the whole thing fit. Mars had tears in his eyes, but did not cry out in pain or agony. Small moans escaped his lips, though MacArther looked him in the eye,

"I'm going to move, will you be okay?" Mars nodded, and held on tighter. The first thrust, Mars did cry out in pain, MacArther worried put a hand on his face.

"I've hurt you, Alexi?" Mars shook his head,

"Keep going… Please... " Mars begged quietly. MacArther listend to his pleads and continued forwards, keeping at a steady pace. Slowly, those yelps of pain turned to moans of ecstasy, and the young lieutenant began to rock his hips back and forth with the pace. MacArther licked at the pink buds on the boy's chest, and nipped them. MacArther began to be a little more rough, going in at a faster pace than before, and with a well placed thrust, heard a loud moan pierce the night air. Mars looked at him through teary eyes, and a red face said slowly.

"T-There… Vincent, please there…" MacArther put both hands on Mars' hips and began to go in fast and hard, hitting that particular spot with force. Mars' arms wrapped around the General's neck as he rocked his hips back and forth, he moaned loudly.  
"Ahh.. Vincent… y… yes… Haa!" The lieutenant bit his lip for a moment to try and silence his noise, but the General simply put his thumb on Mars' chin and released the noise.

"Don't… Don't hide it." He panted between thrusts, "I'm close…"

"Me… Me too Vincent…"  
"Alexi…" The pace quickened, Mars's chest became sticky with his own fluids, as MacArther smirked a bit, and decided to make the deal final. They would be lovers for many years to come, he thrusted deeply into him. Mars felt the sticky, warmth within and gasped loudly. MacArther carried Mars over to the bed and cleaned him up with a rag, then snuggled up beside him. Mars snuggled deeply into his chest, "I love you.. Vincent MacArther.."

"I love you too, Alexi Mars."

They never got up for Drills on time either.


End file.
